Just like the Movies
by Tamaki
Summary: Leaning towards Spike, she ignored the pale colour of his lips and warm skin meeting cold skin. FayexSpike. Oneshot?


**Just Like the Movies**

* * *

**Summary**

Leaning towards Spike, she ignored the pale colour of his lips and warm skin meeting cold skin.

* * *

**Rated T**

Swearing

Major wounds (though not described)

May continue listing if people ask me to continue writing this story (Hint, hint!)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do no own:

Spike

Faye

Vicious

Where the scene would take place

I don't own Cowboy Bebop all together, I only own the wording and the idea for the story.

* * *

She had lied to Spike, and if he had known, he probably would have been furious with her. But he didn't.

Perhaps if his train of thought wasn't so inclined to get Vicious, maybe, just maybe he'd seen a shadow of violet and a glimmer of yellow following him.

She watched it all in the shadows, no one taking mind of her. Hell, it was like a fucking show you'd watch in the theatres. Everything was just like the movies, and Spike was the perfect actor playing all his lines and moves right. It would be a spectacular display of pain and vengeance and the main character going down with such a peaceful expression on his face. And she could of sworn, she could of sworn that the sky themselves brightened up for Spike and made him glimmer in the light before he fell.

It would have defiantly been worth watching this movie in the cheap theatres. Notice the word CHEAP theatres.

But it wasn't a movie.

Looking at Spike, she reminded herself it was far from this being the movies and she the audience.

But she sure as hell acted like one.

She finally decided to step out of the shadows when everything calmed down, walking slowly and silently, as if Vicious would appear out of nowhere and pierce her heart. She snorted," Yeah right," she wanted to voice, but that edge of fear and the skin of her neck prickling stopped her from saying a word.

This wasn't one of those tragic movies where the girl of the man's love would step out and the villain would have one final revenge against the hero and kill his maiden. She mused that Vicious and villain started with a V.

Though, that had already happened as far as she was concerned. Scene 85 out of 100, the lover died in his hands, her tendrils being caught by the rain and Spike promising to get revenge.

It wasn't a fucking movie.

But she sure as hell helped to make it seem that way.

The maiden girl who would always blush and be shy around him, him never knowing her feelings nor herself. A side story you could say. Except, this 'shy' maiden was nothing of innocence, as the producers would make her. No, she was a lost girl in a hooker's suit who smoke, drank, swore and who Spike and her constantly gave shit to each other.

It only made it more perfect for the movies. Original, even. And of course this maiden would fall in love with him and only realize her feelings when he'd be gone forever.

After all, hadn't she?

But now, the maiden who he thought left him behind (or rather, the other way around) would be his saviour and save him from the clutches of death.

But Spike wouldn't look at her as a saviour, no; he'd look at her like she was the devil himself.

He made it clear long ago that he had a death wish, so what right did she have to bring him back to this unwanted life?

She rubbed her arms as if a chill swept by her.

He'd probably hate her.

But she was willing for him to; as long as he lived it would be enough.

She pursed her lips in thought.

The least she could do was let him die peacefully.

Leaning towards Spike, she ignored the pale colour of his lips and warm skin meeting cold skin.

She kissed him good bye.

Just like the movies.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hiah!

As I'm sure you've figured out, I am the authoress of this story. I hope you've liked it (though it didn't nearly turn out as good as when I started writing it, I thought it turned out wonderfully; that is, until I decided t o read it).

Though, are there any major mistakes or anything you guys can point out I need to improve on? I'm quite lost when it comes to that and need help.

Also, when writing a title, woud,"Like," also be capitalized or lower cased if not the first letter in a title?

Thanks! Bye!

Tamaki

P.S. I may continue this if people want me to so... Shrugs


End file.
